The Half-Ghost of Notre Dame
by mikaela2015
Summary: Throughout Danny's life he has only known three things, he is half-ghost, his mother abandoned him when he was a baby and Judge Vlad Masters saved his life. Danny has always lived within the church of Notre Dame until one day, he decides to go to Topsy Turvey Day, there he meets Sam Manson (a girl raised by ghosts) and Valerie Grey (Vlad Masters captain of the guard).
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

_AUTHORS NOTE_

There are a few things I want to point out for this story:

Jack Fenton is a ghost in this story

Jazz lives at the church but isn't Danny's sister, but Danny thinks of her like a sister

Sam actually falls in love with Danny in this story

Danielle and Tucker are the gargoyles in this story

Sam was raised by ghosts due to her parents had died when she was a baby

Valerie will be like a female version of Phoebus from the film

There is modern technology in this story

Vlad is not half-ghost in this story

I am sticking to the Disney version of the film but just making a few changes to some of the story, anyway enjoy!

 _ **THE HALF-GHOST OF NOTRE DAME PROLOGUE**_

We start our story in Paris, during the afternoon all the citizens can hear the large bells ringing from the church known as Notre Dame. In the middle of the town, a yeti type of ghost that had robes with the colour of blue and one arm completely made of ice was performing a show using his ghostly ice to create images for his stories and performing right beside him was a ghost wearing a purple cloak, holding a time staff and with a scar on his right eye. Their names were Frostbite and Clockwork.

 _ **Frostbite**_

 _Morning in Paris the city awakes_

 _To the bells of Notre Dame_

 _The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes_

 _To the bells of Notre Dame_

 _ **Clockwork**_

 _To the big bells as loud as the thunder_

 _To the little bells soft as a psalm_

 _And some say the soul of the cities_

 _The toll of the bells_

 _The bells of Notre Dame_

A few children gathered around to watch the two ghost tell stories both funny and sad. At the end of their performance as they begin to pack up their carriage, the bells once again begin to chime telling all of Paris that it is now the middle of the day.

"Ah the bells are sounding beautiful as always, am I right Clockwork?" asked Frostbite with awe in his voice.

"Indeed you are my friend, however they don't ring by themselves" answered Clockwork while looking at Notre Dame.

"I know, who you suppose is the mysterious bell ringer?" asked Frostbite with a curious look on his face.

"I believe I might know who, allow me to tell you a story my good ghost" answered Clockwork as he sat down on the front of the carriage.

"A story?" asked Frostbite as he sat down beside his friend.

"Do you remember a ghost by the name of Jack Fenton?" asked Clockwork.

"Yes I do, he left Paris 14 years ago" answered Frostbite.

"That is correct. Well he fell in love with a female human named Madeline, they married and had a child together. It was then that they decided to return to Paris and come to the Court of Ghosts, however they never made it to their destination" Clockwork said sadly.

 _14 YEARS AGO_

A man is rowing a boat along the river of Paris, inside the boat is two ghosts one of them a large wolf ghost wearing a worn out green prison uniform and the other a large human ghost wearing an orange jumpsuit, sitting beside him was a female human carrying a bundle in her arms.

 _ **Clockwork**_

 _Dark was the night when our tale was begun_

 _On the docks near Notre Dame_

The baby began to cry, Maddie then tried to calm her child down.

"It's okay little one, mummy's here. Oh Jack I'm scared" Maddie said as she rocked her baby back and forth.

"Don't worry Maddie, I'm right here beside you and remember if anything goes wrong I want you to run to Notre Dame and stay there for the night, then in the morning head straight for the Court of Ghosts. Clockwork will help you" Jack said as he held Maddie towards himself.

 _ **Clockwork**_

 _Three frightened ghosts slid silently under_

 _The docks near Notre Dame_

The man stopped the boat and tied it off. Maddie, Jack and Wulf climbed out of the boat and was about to leave until an ectoblast was fired near their feet. Guards surrounded them with guns pointed at them in close range. Then from out the shadows, wearing a black business suit and a hair tied in a ponytail.

 _ **Clockwork**_

 _But a trap had neem laid for the ghosts_

 _And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

 _At a figure whose clutches_

 _Were iron as much as the bells_

"Judge Vlad Masters!" Jack gasped as he recognised the man in front of him.

 _The bells of Notre Dame._

Vlad looked at them in disgust and anger, but then his face faltered when he recognised the woman huddling close to Jack.

"Maddie, is that you?" Vlad asked as he jumped off his hover board.

Maddie looked at him both with sadness and fear, for she too had recognised the man in front of him. She knew Vlad from a few years ago, he had tried everything in his power to marry her but she would always say no. Eventually she met Jack and married him, the couple then fled Paris to travel around from town to town.

"So it's true, you did marry a ghost. How disgusting!" Vlad exclaimed.

Jack was then pulled away from Maddie and handcuffed with spectral cuffs which were designed to diminish a ghost of their powers for capture. Maddie began to cry as Jack and Wulf were led away in chains, she quickly ran up at kissed Jack on the lips for she knew in her heart that she would probably never see him again.

 _ **Clockwork**_

 _Judge Vlad Masters longed_

 _To purge the world_

 _Of vice and sin_

 _And he saw corruption_

 _Everywhere_

 _Except within_

"Take those ghost scum to the palace of justice" ordered Vlad to the soldiers.

"You there, what are you hiding?" asked one of the soldiers as he grabbed Maddie before she could sneak away.

Vlad looked at the bundle in her arms and assumed that they were stolen goods, he then looked at her in disgust.

"So not only did you marry outside your own kind, but also turned to a life of thievery just like all ghost of this world. Take the bundle from her" ordered Vlad, but before the soldier could grab it Maddie kicked the guard in the shin and began to run away from the scene.

Vlad hopped on his hover board and began to pursue Maddie, he had managed to catch up with her for brief moment before she slipped through a tight alleyway towards Notre Dame. Maddie ran up to the church and began pounding on the door, praying that the archdeacon was still awake.

"Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" yelled Maddie as she continued to bang on the door.

She turned around and saw that Vlad had finally caught up with her, she tried to make a break for it but Vlad had hovered in front of her blocking her path. She tried to run again, however Vlad had grabbed the bundle with Maddie trying to pull it back to her, without thinking Vlad grabbed his ecto-blaster and fired it at Maddie's chest; Maddie was blown back and her head hit the stairs and within seconds Maddie stopped breathing. Vlad then heard the sound of crying coming from the bundle he now held in his hands.

"A baby?" Vlad thought curiously as he pulled the bundle back and revealed to be a baby with black hair and blue eyes, suddenly there was a flash of light and a set of rings appeared around the boy. The rings then separated and trailed up the boy to reveal that his hair had changed to white and his eyes changed to green.

"A HALFA!" Vlad exclaimed as he put the bundle back around the baby's head.

Vlad then pulled out his ecto-blaster once more and prepared to fire it at the baby's head. Vlad believed that this child had been cursed and did not belong in this world, with his mind made up he slowly began to pull the trigger…

"STOP!" Cried the Archdeacon by the name of Edward Lancer, he then knelt down to pick up Maddie's body.

"This child is an abomination! I'm putting it out of its misery" Vlad said as he put his ecto-blaster down and walked towards Mr Lancer.

 _ **Mr Lancer**_

 _See there the innocent blood you have spilt_

 _On the steps of Notre Dame_

"I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued" Vlad said showing no emotion in his voice.

 _ **Mr Lancer**_

 _Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_

 _On the steps of Notre Dame_

"My conscience is clear" Vlad said in annoyance.

 _ **Mr Lancer**_

 _You can lie to yourself and your minions_

 _You can claim that you haven't a qualm_

 _But you never can run_

 _Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_

 _The very eyes of Notre Dame_

As Vlad looked at the church, he suddenly felt fear for he could swear that some of the statues were looking at him with cold stares.

 _ **Clockwork**_

 _And for one time in his life_

 _Of power and control_

 _Masters felt a twinge of fear_

 _For his immortal soul_

"What must I do?" Vlad asked with worry in his voice.

"Care for the child and raise him as your own" Mr Lancer said as he passed Maddie's body to a few of the priests to bury her. Vlad looked at the baby in disgust but then stopped.

"Very well, but let him live here in your church" Vlad said as he kept looking at the baby.

"Live here? Where?" asked Mr Lancer in confusion.

 _ **Vlad**_

 _Anywhere_

 _Just so he's kept locked away_

 _Where no one else can see_

 _The bell tower perhaps_

 _And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways_

 _Even this foul creature may_

 _Yet prove one day to be_

 _Of use to me_

 _PRESENT DAY_

"So Masters gave the child a name, a name that means 'God Is My Judge', Daniel" said Clockwork as he once again looked at the bell tower.

 _ **Clockwork**_

 _Now here is a riddle to guess if you can_

 _Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

 _ **Frostbite**_

 _Who is the monster and who is the man?_

 _ **Clockwork, Frostbite and Chorus**_

 _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_

 _Bells, bells, bells, bells_

 _Bells of Notre Dame_


	2. Out There

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys, I decided to edit this chapter a little bit :)**

 **Hope you guys still like it and like the changes I made.**

 _ **14 YEARS LATER**_

A fourteen year old boy had landed on the ground and transformed into his human half. It was Danny now a teenager and he had lived and grown in the church and was made as the official bell ringer of Notre Dame. All his life he had known only a few things that his guardian Vlad Masters had told him; he was born half-ghost, his mother abandoned him and tried to kill him when he was a baby and Vlad himself had rescued him from a cruel death. Danny had known very few people in his life due to the fact he was never allowed to leave the church, the only people he knew was Vlad, the Archdeacon of the church Mr. Lancer who gave him an education, Jazz (aged 16) who lived at the church who treated Danny like he was her little brother and then there was his two friends that were made of stone Danielle and Tucker.

Danny had walked out to the balcony and stared below the city below him, he smiled at all the decorations that were being placed up for today was a special day for all the people of Paris for it was the Festival of Fools but everyone referred it to Topsy Turvey Day; but then he also looked at it sadly although it was happy day for them, it was also a sad day for Danny since he never was allowed to go the . Danny then looked behind him and noticed Jazz coming onto the balcony, she always seemed to make him smile whenever he felt down.

"Good morning Danny" Jazz said cheerfully.

"Morning Jazz" Danny said doing his best to hide his sorrow.

Then suddenly two of the statues came to life and began moving around. One of them looked like a twelve year old girl and looked exactly like Danny whenever he was human form, her name was Danielle and the other one was an African American teenage boy who wore a red beret and glasses, his name was Tucker and although he was a statue he was really into technology.

"Morning Danny and Jazz" said Danielle cheerfully as she jumped off the balcony and onto the floor.

"Hey Danielle" said Danny and Jazz at the same time.

"Man today is Topsy Turvey Day" Tucker said gleefully.

"Don't remind me" Danny said sadly as he walked back inside.

Tucker, Jazz and Danielle then looked at Danny and wondered what could be wrong with him, Jazz walked up to him as he played around with the figurines he often made during his free time while looking even more gloomy.

"Danny are you okay?" Jazz asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm okay, I'm just not in the mood to watch the festival today" Danny said.

"Hey I've got an idea, why don't you just go out and join in instead?" Danielle suggested.

"There's just one problem, Vlad Masters. He'll get really mad if I ask him to go the festival, he hates it every year" Danny said.

"Who said anything about asking the fruitloop?" asked Tucker with an evil grin on his face.

"I have to agree with Tucker on this one Danny. He doesn't have to know" Jazz said.

"But what about my ghost powers? What if I loose control and transform into my ghost half?" Danny asked with worry on his face.

"There's going to be a few ghost out there today, I think you'll blend right in and besides, you've had these powers for 14 years and you've learned how to control them on your own without any help" Danielle answered hoping to boost Danny's confidence up.

Danny then smiled for the first time during that morning, but then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Dani, Tucker you guys better hide" Danny said and before he knew it, they both turned back into statues.

Danny then turned around and came face to face with his guardian, Vlad Masters.

"Good morning Daniel" Vlad said with a serious look on his face.

"Good morning sir" Danny said with a little fear in his voice.

"Good morning Jazz, you may leave us now" Vlad said.

"Yes sir, I'll see you later Danny" said Jazz as she waved goodbye and began walking down the stairs.

"I'm afraid I can't stay for long this morning Daniel, I have things to do before the festival begins" Vlad said as he placed a basket down on the table.

"I understand sir. Sir I was wondering if maybe I could go to the festival today" Danny asked with hope in his voice.

"No. You must understand Daniel, you are half-ghost the people down there would never understand a creature like you. To them you would be nothing but a freak of nature; a being that should not exist. Why invite them to mock and torment you when you can stay inside in your sanctuary" Vlad said. "I have to go to the festival because I am a public official but I don't enjoy it at all"

Even though Vlad had told him this a dozen times, some of the names he called Danny were still hurtful to him; but he would never show it. They both walked out onto the balcony outside and looked over the city. Vlad sighed and said, "Oh Daniel, when your heartless mother abandoned you as a baby, any other human would have killed you on the spot if they discovered what you were, but I didn't allow that. I saved you and took you in"

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to upset you" Danny said as he looked down.

Vlad sighed once more and said, "Oh my dear boy, you don't know what it's like out there, but I do"

 **VLAD**

 _The world is cruel_

 _The world is wicked_

 _It's I alone who you can trust in this whole city_

 _I am your only friend_

 _I who keep you, feed you, teach you and dress you_

 _I who look upon you without fear_

 _How can I protect you boy, unless you stay in here_

 _Away in here_

Vlad and Danny walked back inside the room and then Vlad said, "Remember what I taught you Daniel"

Danny nodded and remembered everything Vlad had taught him all his life.

 **VLAD**

 _You are cursed_

 **DANNY**

 _I am cursed_

 **VLAD**

 _And you are a freak_

 **DANNY**

 _And I'm a freak_

 **VLAD**

 _And these are crimes the world shows little pity_

 _You do not comprehend_

 **DANNY**

 _You are my one defender_

Vlad placed a model that Danny made of himself from the table and placed it on the figure of Notre Dame Danny made to make his point.

 **VLAD**

 _Out there they'll revile you as a monster_

 **DANNY**

 _I am a monster_

 **VLAD**

 _Out there they'll hate and scourn and jeer_

 _Why invite their mocking and torment_

 _Stay in here_

 **VLAD AND DANNY**

 _Be faithful to me (I'm faithful)_

 _Be grateful to me (I'm grateful)_

 _Do as I say_

 _Obeye_

 _And stay in here (And stay in here)_

"I must be going, remember Daniel this is your sanctuary" Vlad said with an evil smile, he then left the room and walked down the stairs.

Danny walked out to the balcony and once again stared at the people down below, wishing he could just spend one day among them and see what it was like to live like a normal person.

 **DANNY**

 _Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_

 _Gazing at the people down below me_

 _All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone_

 _Hungry for the histories they show me_

 _All my life I memorize their faces_

 _Knowing them as they will never know me_

 _All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

 _Not above them_

 _But part of them_

 _And out there_

 _Living in the sun_

 _Give me one day out there_

 _All I ask is one_

 _To hold forever_

 _Out there_

 _Where they all live unaware_

 _What I'd give_

 _What I'd dare_

Danny then transformed into his ghost-half and began to fly around the top of the church building, continuing to look at all the people who were either getting ready for the festival or doing other daily activities.

 **DANNY**

 _Just to live one day out there_

 _Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives_

 _Through the roofs and gables I can see them_

 _Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

 _Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

 _If I was in their skin_

 _I'd treasure ev'ry instant_

Danny then flew back into his room and landed, transforming into his human half and then and grabbed a jacket and a hat off Jazz, she smiled at him and knew that he was going to go to the the festival anyway despite what Vlad had said. Dani and Tucker came to life and smiled as well, hoping that Danny will be okay.

 **DANNY**

 _Out there_

 _Strolling by the Seine_

 _Taste a morning out there_

 _Like ordinary men_

 _Who freely walk about there_

 _Just one day and then_

 _I swear I'll be content_

 _With my share_

Danny stood out onto the balcony once more, excited and ready to go to the festival, hoping that he wouldn't regret what he was about to do.

 _Won't resent_

 _Won't despair_

 _Old and bent_

 _I won't care_

 _I'll have spent_

 _One day_

 _Out there!_


	3. Sam and Valerie

In the middle of the town, a teenage African-American girl hopped off her hover board and changed her outfit from a red ghost hunting suit, to a normal skirt and shirt. Her name was Valerie Grey and she had just returned to Paris after leaving town for major ghost hunting training. For the past four years; she was trained to capture ghost and return them to the Ghost Zone or send them to jail, after finalizing her training and making a name for herself across the country, she was summoned back to Paris by Vlad Masters. At the moment, she was lost in the middle of the town, sighing she scrunches up her map and throws it away.

"Wonderful, I leave town for a few years and they change everything" Valerie said in her head.

As she walked down the road, she noticed a girl her age wearing black goth clothing dancing along to music a chubby ghost was playing. Valerie threw some coins in the hat and looked up again at the girl. The two girls then looked at each other in shock for they had both recognized each other.

"Sam Manson?/Valerie Grey?" They both asked at the same time.

Before they could even answer each other, another ghost who looked similar to the chubby ghost except she had pigtails and wore a lunch lady hat whistled and began to run.

"Sam, we have to leave" said the male ghost.

"Go Box Ghost, I'll catch up" Sam said as she grabbed the hat but was stopped by a couple of soldiers.

"Alright ghost girl, where'd you get the money?" asked the first soldier angrily.

"For your information, my friends and I earned it" Sam spat back while trying to get out of their grips.

"Ghosts don't earn money, they STEAL IT" The second soldier said with emphasis.

"Not all ghosts are evil, tin heads!" Sam shouted.

Valerie looked at the display going on, she knew from her training that not all ghosts were evil but was shocked that the soldiers were acting this way towards ghosts. The little ghost from before whose name was Box Lunch, gathered up some food using telepathy and threw them at the soldiers thus giving Sam a chance to run with Box lunch following behind. As the soldiers wiped the food off themselves, Valerie pushed a button on her wrist and suddenly her hover board tripped both of them over and slammed on one of the soldiers, the crowd began to laugh at the misfortune of the soldiers.

"Oh dear I am so sorry! Looks like my hover board is staring to get a few glitches" Valerie said with a smile.

Sam watched the scene, after laughing a little bit she took off with Box Lunch.

"I'll teach you a lesson, girly!" shouted one of the soldiers while pointing an ecto-gun at her.

Valerie then changed back into her ghost hunting suit and pointed her own ecto-gun at the soldier and shot the gun right out of his hands, leaving everybody with their mouths opened in awe.

"You were saying, lieutenant?" Valerie asked after putting her gun away.

"OH MY GOSH! CAPTAIN VALERIE! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU!" The soldier shouted as he suddenly stood up straight and saluted.

"Please escort me to the Palace of Justice" Valerie ordered.

"Yes Captain" said the soldier as the other one got up and began walking down the road.

Valerie changed back into her normal outfit and began walking behind the two soldiers, as she walked she noticed three coins on the ground and noticed an old man sitting on the street covered in a blanket with an old hat beside him. As Valerie continued to walk down, she dropped the coins in the hat, the blanket then came off to reveal Sam and Box Lunch who both looked at her in wonder.

"Who was that girl Sam?" Box Lunch asked.

"Her name is Valerie Grey, I knew her from when we were kids" Sam replied.

A few minutes later, Valerie arrived at the Palace of Justice. When she went inside she could hear the sounds of someone being whipped, it looked like someone was being punished severely. As Valerie entered the room to which the screams had originated from, she recognized one of the men as Vlad Masters himself. Vlad turned around and put on a wide evil grin, the look of his smile made Valerie shiver on the inside.

"Ah the young Miss Grey, back from training after all these years and has managed to earn the title of The Red Huntress. Your record has extremely impressed me" Vlad said as he walked up to her.

"Reporting for duty as ordered sir" Valerie said as she stood up straight.

"My last captain was a bit of a disappointment to me. I expect nothing but the best from you" Vlad said as he began walking out onto a balcony.

"And you shall have it sir" Valerie said as she followed him.

"You have returned to Paris at a good time Valerie. Ghosts have continued to plague the city and there are even some humans who are as you young folk would say; head over feet for them" Vlad said.

"It's actually head over heals Mr Masters" Valerie stated.

"Really? That can't be right. Anyway they must be stopped. You see for quite some time I have taken care of these ghosts one by one and yet despite all my success, their numbers continue. I believe they have secret hideout within this very city, they call it The Court of Ghosts" Vlad said as he got out an ecto-blaster.

"What are we going to do about it?" Valerie asked curiously.

Vlad then pointed his gun at a spider and shot at it, Valerie grimaced as she saw that there was nothing left of it. Then suddenly music began playing and crowds began cheering, Vlad groaned and began walking off the balcony.

"Well duty calls. Have you attended the Feast of Fools before?" Vlad asked.

"Not since I left four years ago sir" Valerie said smiling as she followed Vlad down the stairs.


	4. Topsy Turvey Day

Danny climbed began to invisibly climb down the side of the church, stopping at a balcony for a second smiling as he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He looked up at Jazz, Dani and Tucker and saw them waving at him. Danny waved back at them and then continued to fly down invisibly to the ground, he then went visible and tried to get to the front of the crowd to watch the opening ceremony.

 **CROWD**

 _Come one, come all!_

 _Leave your looms and milking stools_

 _Coop the hens and pen the mules_

Danny continued to walk through the crowd, however he accidentally tripped over and fell right in front of the crowd.

 **CROWD**

 _Come one, come all!_

 _Close the churches and the schools_

 _It's the day for breaking rules_

 _Come and join the feast of ..._

 **FROSTBITE AND CLOCKWORK**  
 _FOOLS!_

Danny then stood up and began to walk around the festival, watching in awe at all the craziness and laughter coming from everyone. He then felt the large yeti like ghost grab his arm and spin him around in a circle before letting him go.

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Once a year we throw a party here in town_

 _Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

 _Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown_

 _Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day_

Clockwork then looked at Danny as he noticed him walking away from the middle of the circle and showed a mischievous look on his face. He noticed Danny hiding behind some balloons, he walked up to him and cut the balloons off their strings and noticed Danny run as soon as the balloons floated away.

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _It's the day the devil in us gets released_

 _It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

 _Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!_

Danny then stopped as he noticed some dogs walking their owners and when he turned around he saw a man sitting on a horse with no head and pointing two arrows facing in opposite directions.

 **CROWD**

 _Topsy turvy!_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Ev'rything is upsy daysy!_

 **CROWD**

 _Topsy turvy!_

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _Ev'ryone is acting crazy_

 _Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

 _That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day_

Danny then stood beside a tent trying to catch his breath when suddenly he went intangible and fell inside, as soon as he turned tangible he tried grabbing onto something but accidentally ripped off a curtain to reveal Sam in a purple dressing gown.

"Hey! DO YOU MIND!" Sam shouted but then her face softened when she saw him on the ground, thinking he looked kind of cute.

"I'm so sorry! It was accident" Danny said as he picked up hi hat and put it back on his head.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay? Here let me help you up" Sam said as he grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. They both then looked to each others eyes and suddenly found themselves being unable to stop staring at each other. They both then shook their heads and looked away blushing.

"Just try to be more careful next time" Sam said as he began to walk out of the tent.

"I will" Danny said smiling.

"Have fun, maybe I'll see you later" Sam said winking at him before closing the tent.

 _"Okay that had to be the most coolest girl I had ever saw and not to mention, kind of pretty"_ Danny thought in his head as he continued to smile.

 _"Okay that had to be the cutest boy I had ever seen and his eyes, WOW!"_ Sam thought in her head as she continued to change clothes.

Danny then turned around and noticed a man dressed in a lobster costume pushing a man sitting in a large pot of water dressed in a chef costume.

 **CROWD**

 _Topsy Turvy!_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

 **CROWD**

 _Topsy Turvy!_

 **CLOCKWORK, FROSTBITE AND CROWD**

 _Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_

 _Streaming in from Chartres to Calais_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_

 _On the sixth of "Januervy"_

 **CLOCKWORK, FROSTBITE AND CROWD**

 _All because it's Topy Turvy Day!_

A carriage had arrived followed by Valerie and a few other men following her, Valerie began pointing in different directions to where she wanted them posted while she continued to follow the carriage. Once the carriage arrived at what looked like a private box, Vlad Masters stepped out and sat down on the chair, Valerie then stood beside him. Clockwork pushed Danny to the front of stage and Danny watched as the yeti like ghosts walked onto it.

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Come one, come all!_

 _Hurry, hurry, here's your chance_

 _See the myst'ry and romance_

 _Come one, come all_

 _See the finest girl in France_

 _Make an entrance to entrance_

 _Dance la Sam_

 _Dance!_

Frostbite then shot an ice like fog out his hands and disappeared, in his place was Sam in a long black dress with stars all over it. Danny looked at her in wonder and awe as she began to dance to the music playing. Vlad looked at the girl in disgust thinking what kind of parents allow their child to dance and perform with ghosts. Valerie continued to watch and smiled as she remembered how good a dancer Sam was from when they hung out with each other when they were kids, it looks like she hadn't lost her touch. Sam continued to dance, she then walked up to Vlad and without warning threw a bunch of confetti at him, Vlad wiped the confetti off of him in anger but then decided to remain calm for he did not want to cause a scene. Sam then ran back to the middle of the stage and did the splits, as she saw Danny she winked at him while Danny blushed and looked away a little while smiling at her. Sam then spun three times and finished her dance by bowing. People everywhere began to throw money onto the stage including Valerie, Danny clapped continuously for he had enjoyed watching her dance.

"And now ladies and gentlemen it's time for the main event!" Clockwork shouted as he stood up on the stage beside Sam.

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for_

 _Here it is, you know exactly what's in store_

 _Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_

 _Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_

 _So do something that's horrible and frightening_

 _Do something as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing_

 _For the one the scariest will be the King of Fools!_

 _Why?_

 **CROWD**  
 _Topsy Turvy_

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _Come on folks, forget your shyness_

 **CROWD**

Topsy turvy!

 **CLOCKWORK**

You could soon be called Your Highness!

 **CROWD AND CLOCKWORK**

 _Put your scariest features on display_

 _Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!_

People then began to climb onto stage wearing masks and Sam pulled Danny onto the stage, his hat falling off his head. One by one Sam pulled the masks of each person, they all tried their best to do something scary but none of them had succeeded and were kicked off the stage. Sam then began to walk up to Danny, but he out of nervousness accidentally transformed into his ghost half shocking Sam and everyone in the crowd.

"That's not a costume!" shouted one of the people pointing at him.

"He's half-ghost!" shouted another one.

"It's the bell ringer of Notre Dame!" said another one.

Vlad then looked at him in shock and anger while others continued to stare at him. Danny began to breath heavily and hid his face in fright. Clockwork and Frostbite then placed their hands on his shoulders in an aide to comfort him, then they came up with an idea.

"Everyone don't panic! We asked for the scariest thing to happen! Well here he is, Danny Phantom the Half-Ghost of Notre Dame!" Frostbite shouted as Clockwork placed a jester crown on top of his head. Everyone began cheering and three men began to carry Danny to the middle of the town, Danny waved to Vlad as he began to actually laugh and smile, Vlad however sat there with his arms crossed and shook his head in anger, Valerie actually clapped for Danny feeling happy for him and Sam smiled for him and walked back to her tent to get changed out of her dress. Danny was then placed on the platform in the middle of the town and was given a scepter by Frostbite and he began waving to the crowd in happiness.

 **EVERYONE**

 _Once a year we throw a party here in town_

 _Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

 _Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown_

 _Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day_

 _And it's the day we do the things that we deplore_

 _On the other three hundred and sixty-four_

 _Once a year we love to drop in_

 _Where the beer is never stoppin_

 _For the chance to pop some popinjay_

 _And pick a king who'll put the "top" in_

 _Topsy Turvy Day!_

 _Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!_


	5. Danny's Humilation

Everyone continued to cheer for Danny as he continued to wave and smile to crowd throwing him flowers and confetti all around, for the first he truly felt like he belonged. Jazz, Dani and Tucker continued to clap and cheer for Danny as the celebrations continued, Mr Lancer watched from the church window and smiled for Danny, he knew he had snuck out to join the festival and he was kind of glad he did it.

Within the crowd two soldiers by the name of Dash and Quan were standing unimpressed by what happened, Dash then grabbed a tomato and threw it at Danny. The tomato flew through the air and hit Danny straight on the face, Danny slowly wiped the tomato off his face and looked hurt. The crowd gasp at what happened.

"EVERYBODY LOOK AT THE FREAK!" Dash yelled and at the same time laughing.

Another person threw another tomato at him and more began to come, more laughter was soon being heard and more food continued to be thrown at him. He began to panic and just when he was about fly away and ecto rope caught his wrist and pulled him back.

"Your not going anywhere freak! The fun is just beginning!" yelled the guard holding the rope.

More rope came and before Danny knew it, he transformed back into his human half and was tied down to the spinning wheel on the platform, more hurt could be seen in his eyes as the two men who had tied him down spun the wheel around fast. As he was spinning more food was thrown at him, he did his best not to cry but the pain was becoming to much for him so he let his tears shed. Dani, Tucker, Jazz and Mr Lancer could nothing but watch in horror and anger at what was happening, Jazz herself was balling her eyes out as she couldn't bear to watch anymore. Eventually the spinning had stopped but food was still being thrown and the laughter continued. Valerie looked on in anger and with the urge to stop the cruelty, but just as she was about to go Vlad grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Don't stop it yet. A lesson needs to be learned here" Vlad said with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing, Valerie and Vlad looked and noticed Sam walking onto the platform slowly, she continued to walk towards Danny who looked at her in fear.

"Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen" Sam said as she bent down on her knees with a handkerchief and began wiping the food off Danny's face. Danny nodded his head in understanding but there was still hurt in his eyes. Sam stood up and pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket.

"YOU GIRL! GET DOWN AT ONCE!" Vlad ordered.

"Yes your honor, as soon as I free my friend here" Same said.

"I FORBID IT!" Vlad yelled in anger.

Sam however turned around and cut the ropes away. Vlad was definitely angry now.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vlad yelled.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat ghosts and even people who hang out with ghosts! You go around speaking about justice and how all ghosts are evil when you know that you are wrong! You are cruel to the those who are in most in need of your help!" Sam yelled in fury.

"BE SILENT GIRL!" Vlad shouted.

"JUSTICE!" Sam yelled while throwing her fist in the air.

The crowd gasp and thought about what she said, Vlad could hear the whispers going around of people actually agreeing with Sam. Sam then helped Danny to his feet and threw the rest of the ropes off him.

"Mark my words girl you will pay for this!" Vlad yelled gritting his teeth.

"The it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you! You seriously crazed up fruit loop!" Sam shouted as she threw Danny's crown at him while Box Lunch blew a raspberry at him as she flew to where Sam stood.

Laughter could be heard everywhere at what Sam said, especially about calling Vlad a fruit loop.

"Valerie, arrest her" Vlad ordered.

Valerie snapped her finger and waved her arms to Sam signalling the guards to grab her. Sam then suddenly grabbed a smoke bomb from her pocket and threw it on the ground, when the smoke cleared Sam and Box Lunch were no longer on the platform.

"Oh boys over here!" Sam shouted and everyone laughed at all they could see was her head in the air.

Box Lunch turned them both visible as two guards chased them around the town, Sam ran past a ghost named Lunch Lady who stopped the guards from going further.

"Can I offer you gentlemen some apples?" She asked sweetly while holding a tray of red apples.

The guards looked at each other in confusion and then shook their heads at the ghost.

"THEN DINE ON MY FURY!" She screamed as she threw away the tray and conjured up a giant chicken drumstick and hit them with it making the guards fly through the air.

The crowds continued to cheer as Sam continued to run until she picked up a metal hat that was on the ground. She stopped and noticed a soldier charging towards her on a hover board, she then threw the hat like a disc and it hit the soldier dead on the head, knocking him out.

"Man she's good!" Valerie exclaimed as she grinned.

Box Lunch flew Sam on top of a tent, the crowd cheered as she gave one final bow before disappearing into thin air along with Box Lunch. Vlad turned around and glared at Danny in anger, Danny cringed as he looked at him in fear. The sky became grey as Vlad walked out of his box towards Valerie.

"Find her captain, I want her alive" Vlad ordered.

"Yes sir. Alright seal off the area men, find the girl but do not harm her" Valerie ordered as she hovered around starting the search.

As it began to rain, Vlad walked towards Danny and continued to look at him in anger and disgust. Danny couldn't help but allow his tears fall on his face as he realized Vlad was right, to everyone he was nothing but a freak.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll never disobey you again" Danny said as he continued to try and hold back tears.

Danny jumped off the platform and began walking back to the church, the crowd parted ways trying to avoid him and watched him walk towards the church doors. Danny avoided eye contact and when he finally got inside the church, he allowed his tears to fall and closed the doors behind him, Jazz ran towards him and gave him a hug as he continued to cry and then she helped him walk up the stairs to his room. Mr Lancer watched the two walk away and shook his head in sadness as he couldn't what had happened at was supposed to be the best day of Danny's life.


	6. God Help the Outcasts

Valerie continued to look around for Sam and then noticed something strange, some sort of weird looking person hiding under a blanket walking inside Notre Dame, ever curious she followed that person and discovered as the blanket came off it was Sam and Box Lunch. Sam and Box Lunch gazed around the church in wonder and believed it to be one of the beautiful things they had ever saw, Valerie continued to follow them behind trying not to be seen but failed as soon as Sam turned around and grabbed her ecto gun and threw her over her shoulder.

"OUCH! Geeze Sam I haven't seen you in four years and this is how you say hi to me!" Valerie yelled while trying to stand up.

"Well sorry for the fact you snuck up on me!" Sam said in anger.

"Look give me a chance to apologise" Valerie insisted.

"For what?" Sam asked, then suddenly she was tripped over by Valerie and the gun landed out of her hand and into Valerie's.

"For that" Valerie answered while smiling as she got to her feet.

Then suddenly Box Lunch conjured up a salad sandwich and threw it at Valerie.

"I didn't know you had a ghost for a friend" Valerie said as she laughed a little while wiping off the sandwich.

"Well she doesn't like soldiers a lot" Sam said in annoyance.

"I've noticed, anyway how have you been all these years?" Valerie asked still smiling at her.

"Is this an interrogation?" Sam asked.

"It's called a reunion" Valerie answered as she put away her gun.

"You're not gonna arrest me?" Sam asked in confusion.

"As long as you're in here, I can't" Valerie answered.

"Oh, you're not like all the other soldiers. So if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?" Sam asked crossing her arms.

"To say that it's good to see you again" Valerie said.

"You too" Sam said smiling.

Just before Valerie was about to say something more, the doors to the church slammed open and walked in Vlad and five other soldiers.

"Great work captain, now arrest her!" Vlad shouted.

"Claim sanctuary Sam" Valerie whispered.

Sam just glared at her in anger, thinking that she had deceived her.

"SAY IT" Valerie whispered again.

"Captain, I'm waiting" Vlad said as he came close to them.

"I'm sorry sir she has claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do" Valerie insisted.

"Then drag her outside" Vlad said annoyed.

"TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD PEOPLE! Masters, you will not touch her! Don't worry, Judge Masters learned years ago to respect the sanctuary of the church" Mr Lancer said as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and glared at Vlad.

Vlad looked at the man in anger who once again reminded him of what happened 14 years ago, the soldiers left the building including Valerie leaving a really angry Vlad alone with Sam and Box Lunch.

"You think you outwitted me? Well I can be a patient man and I'd like to see how long you will remain here. If you step one foot outside, you're mine and there will be no overweight archdeacon to save you" Vlad said as he walked away.

As soon as Vlad left, Sam walked over to the door and opened to find soldiers were being placed at every entrance leaving no way to escape. Sam looked at Box Lunch and noticed the sad look she was giving her.

"I'm scared Sam" Box Lunch said hugging her.

"Don't worry Box Lunch, if Vlad thinks he can keep us in here he's wrong" Sam said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't act rashly Sam, you created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Vlad's anger further" Mr Lancer said as he walked through the halls of the church with Sam and Box Lunch.

"You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. That was just so wrong! Just because he's half ghost! What do they have against people who are different anyway?" Sam asked in both anger and confusion.

"You can't right all the wrongs of this world by yourself" Mr Lancer said smiling at her.

"Well no-one out there is going to help that's for sure" Box Lunch exclaimed.

"Well maybe there is someone in here who can" Mr Lancer as gestured around the church and then left the two alone.

Sam looked at the statue of Saint Maria and thought about what Mr Lancer said. She then looked around and noticed a few people praying to God and thought maybe that's what she should do.

 **SAM**

 _I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a humble prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to You  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?  
_

Unknown to Sam, a certain boy heard her as he sat on the wood pillars where the bells were located. Danny flew down from the pillars and walked to the second floor of the church and watched Sam walk around the church sadly.

 **SAM** _  
God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth_

 _God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Where nobody will_

Danny continued to follow Sam as she and Box Lunch continued to walk through the halls of the church. _  
_

**CROWD** _  
I ask for wealth, I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me_

 __ **SAM** _  
I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I_

Danny followed Sam until she stopped at the centre of the church and looked at the large stain glass window. _  
_

**SAM** _  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
Children of God_

 _God help the outcasts  
Children of God_

Sam then bent down and gave Box Lunch a hug and for the first time since the festival fiasco, Danny smiled as he stayed hidden behind the stone pillar watching her.


	7. Danny and Sam

"BELL RINGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?" One of the church people yelled, which caused Danny to accidentally turn intangible and go through the pillar onto the floor.

Sam looked up and saw Danny running out of the room and began to follow him with Box Lunch floating behind her.

"WAIT!" Sam shouted as she continued to follow up the stairs to the top of the cathedral.

Dani, Tucker and Jazz watched as they Danny running up to his room along with Sam following him.

"Hey looks like he's brought a girl" Tucker exclaimed happily.

"Maybe this wasn't a total lost after all" Jazz said.

"Quick guys, we better disappear" Dani said and suddenly Tucker and Dani turned back to statues and Jazz ran to another room.

Danny reached his room and tried to find a place to hide when he remembered that he had ghost powers and turned invisible. Sam then entered the room and gazed around all of the things that seemed to be handmade. Box Lunch followed behind her and began to look at the statues of Dani and Tucker, Tucker then came to life for a second and made a face and her before turning back to stone leaving a dumbfounded ghost.

"Did you make all of these?" Sam asked as walked over to the table of the small version of Paris.

"Most of them" Danny answered as he slowly allowed himself to be seen.

"Wow. This is amazing, if I could do this you wouldn't see me on the streets dancing for money" Sam said as she looked at all his creations.

"I think you're a wonderful dancer" Danny said smiling as he walked up to her.

"Thanks. So do you live up here by yourself?" Sam asked.

"Well there's not just me. There's also the statues, gargoyles, Jazz and the bells as well. Do you want to see them?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. How about it Box Lunch?" Sam asked Box Lunch.

"Actually I'm gonna fly around a minute, you guys go ahead I'll catch up with you" Box Lunch said as she disappeared.

Danny transformed into his ghost half and carried Sam up to the bell, she continued to gaze at both him and the bells in wonder and awe.

"These are amazing! You're amazing too" Sam said smiling at him. Danny suddenly blushed at that comment.

"Come with me, I'll show my favourite part about the cathedral" Danny said as she took Sam's hand and lead her up the stairs.

They both walked onto the balcony and Danny covered her eyes for a moment and when he uncovered them, what Sam saw was amazing. A perfect sunset gleaming in the horizon and not only that, she could see all of Paris.

"That is so beautiful. I could stay up here forever" Sam said.

"You could stay here you know. You have sanctuary" Danny said as he turned back to his human half.

"No I couldn't, it's still isn't freedom and according to Vlad ghosts don't last long inside stone walls" Sam said in disgust.

"But aren't all ghosts' evil?" Danny asked as he sat down on the balcony floor.

"Who told you that?" Sam asked as she sat down next to him.

"Vlad did, he raised me" Danny said.

"How can such a horrid person have raised someone like you?" Sam wondered.

"Cruel? He saved my life, he took me in when no-one else would. After all I'm just some freak with powers" Danny said sadly.

"Did Vlad tell you that?" Sam asked.

"Well look at me" Danny said as he gestured to himself.

"I am and I don't see a freak. You're powers is what make you unique and being different isn't a bad thing. Now look at me, I was raised by ghosts since my parents died when I was ten years old. Do you think I'm evil?" Sam asked.

"No absolutely not. I think you're smart, fun and pretty" Danny said while blushing at that last comment. Sam also blushed too.

"See? Maybe Vlad is wrong about the both of us" Sam said as she pulled Danny to his feet and walked back onto the balcony, not knowing that there were three people trying to listen in on them.

"Hey Jazz, what did she say?" Dani asked.

"Vlad is nuts and he needs a cat" Jazz said as she whispered to Tucker and Dani.

"HA! Told ya Tucker! Pay up!" Dani said as she held her hand out.

Tucker groaned and passed the coin to Dani, while Jazz pondered whether or not she may have heard wrong. Box Lunch walked up to Danny and Sam and looked at her sadly. Then Danny smiled as he thought of something.

"You helped me, so I'm gonna help you two get out of here" Danny said as he transformed into his ghost half.

"But there's no way out, there are guards at every door" Sam exclaimed.

"We're not gonna use a door, there are certain blind spots between the buildings that I can fly us through and then I'll create a diversion to draw the guards away from that side. You'll have to carry Box Lunch though" Danny explained.

"Okay. Come on Box Lunch" Sam said as Box Lunch flew to her and grabbed onto her.

Danny then picked up Sam bridal style and began flying over some of the buildings, he then landed on one of the roofs and began sliding down it.

"Wow you're really good at this" Sam whispered.

"Thanks" Danny said.

Danny the shot an ecto blast on one of the tiles and sent it flying off the roof and crash into an ally. The noise startled the guards and they left their posts to find the cause of the noise, Danny then continued to fly down and landed in front of a statue.

"You okay Sam?" Danny asked as he sat down.

"That was awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'll never forget you Sam and thank you for everything you did for me today" Danny said smiling.

"Hey why don't you come with me to the Court of Ghosts?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I better not, you saw what happened today. I better stay here" Danny said.

"Okay then I'll come and see you" Sam said "after sunset when everything is quiet.

Danny then began to panic but seemed to stop when Sam suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure no problem" Danny said blushing.

"If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way. All you need to remember is when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand" Sam said as she put a woven band necklace on Danny.

Danny then hid the necklace under his shirt and gave Sam a hug. Box Lunch then grabbed Sam by the hand and turned her invisible as they flew away. Danny continued to smile as he turned back to his ghost half and flew back up to the balcony, after he turned human again he was tapped on the shoulder and when he turned around he saw Valerie from the festival and gasped.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sam have you seen her?" Valerie asked.

Danny then lit his hand green and began pushing Valerie back towards the stairs. Valerie did her best to calm him down.

"No soldiers! Get out of here!" Danny yelled as he continued to force her down the stairs.

"Hey it's okay. I mean her no harm" Valerie said as she secretly pulled out some ghost gauntlets.

Just as Danny was about shoot an ecto blast at her feet, Valerie grabbed him by the shirt and held him still.

"At least tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her here. It was the only way I could save her life" Valerie explained.

Danny then calmed down and nodded, seeing that Valerie let go of him and smiled.

"Sorry about that" Danny said bluntly.

"No problem. And tell Sam that she's very lucky to have met a guy like you" Valerie said as she turned around and walked down the stairs.

Danny then thought about what Valerie said in confusion but then dropped it out of his head. He began walking back to room and suddenly Jazz, Dani and Tucker walked up to him giving him a huge hug.

"Well done Danny, you did the right thing helping Sam" Jazz said.

"I don't think that's the only thing that was going on though" Dani said as she winked to Danny.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked in confusion as he walked into his room.

"We saw the blushing going on between you and you're girlfriend. Hey maybe she has a friend" Tucker said with large smile.

"My girlfriend?" Danny asked confused even more.

"Sam, dark hair, hangs out with ghosts" Dani clarified.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Danny exclaimed as he continued to blush at the comment.

"Come on lover boy! Admit it, you like her" Jazz encouraged.

"Look guys, I appreciate what your trying to do but let's not fool ourselves. Biggest freak in all of Paris remember? I don't think I'm her type" Danny said as he sat at his table with his model of Paris on it.

 **DANNY**

 _So many times out here  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light_

 _I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No freak such as me  
Was ever meant for heaven's light  
_

Danny then suddenly smiled and started carving a figurine of Sam out of wood, he then painted and places it next to a figurine of himself. Jazz, Dani and Tucker continued to smile for Danny as they watched him

 **DANNY** _  
But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_

 _I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light_

Danny then transformed into his ghost half and began to ring the bells for the evening, he then realised that he's falling in love with Sam Manson.


	8. Paris is burning

Vlad is sitting in fireroom of his mansion pondering about the girl Sam Manson. On his way to his mansion, he could hear the people of Paris talking about how that girl is right about not all ghosts are evil and other people were beginning to say that Vlad himself has been wrong all along and has persecuted many innocent ghosts as well as people who hang out with ghosts or even live with them.

" _That girl must be stopped. If things keep going on like this, my reputation shall be ruined and no one will listen to me anymore, the order I have over the entire city will be diminished and everyone will want ghosts around. Not only that, that girl made me the laughing stock of Paris and no one bows down to a laughing stock. There's only one thing to do, kill her! The question is how? She has sanctuary of the church and that makes her untouchable"_ Vlad thought in his head, then suddenly behind him the doors opened revealing one of his soldiers.

"Sir, the girl has managed to escape from the cathedral" The soldier said.

Vlad looked at him in anger and then he thought of an idea, a horrible idea.

"I'll deal with this in the morning. Leave me" Vlad ordered.

The soldier left Vlad alone in the room and Vlad began to stare at the fireplace.

" _I'll find her even if I have to burn all of Paris! And when I do, I'll trial her as a witch and make sure she is killed in front of everyone, that will make the people continue to fear me!"_ Vlad thought but then moved away from the fire as his eyes began to feel pain from the heat.

THE NEXT MORNING

Vlad's carriage drove up to where Valerie and a whole line of soldiers stood at attention, Vlad walked out rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning sir, are you feeling alright?" Valerie asked.

"I had a little trouble with the fireplace" Vlad answered briefly.

"What are your orders?" Valerie asked.

"FIND THE GOTH GIRL" Vlad ordered.

Soldiers first burst through the baker's house while he was baking, they lifted up the rug on the floor and found a basement door, and once they opened it they discovered three ghosts by the name of Vortex, Pointdexter and Aragon. The soldiers dragged them outside in chains and made them stand in a line as Vlad walked up them holding out some money.

"100 euro for the girl known as Sam Manson" Vlad said offering them the money.

The ghosts just glared at him and remained silent, none of them would ever betray human or ghosts who lived with them.

"LOCK THEM UP!" Vlad shouted as he walked away.

An hour later, the soldiers pushed a caravan into the river causing two ghosts by the name of Medusa and Lydia as well as a human named Freakshow to float in the river. The soldiers dragged them out of the river and chained them up as well, Vlad walked up to them with even more money in his hands.

"200 euro for the girl known as Sam Manson" Vlad said holding out the money.

But like the others before them, they remained silent and then they were dragged away by the soldiers. Valerie stood there and shook her head believing that this was getting out of hand and Vlad was getting crazier by the second.

" _I just hope for Sam sake, Vlad doesn't catch her"_ Valerie though as she followed Vlad and the other soldiers.

A few hours later, people gathered at a hotel that stood on the other side of Paris. Among those people was Sam hiding in a cloak pretending to be an old lady, as she stood there to see what was going on she could hear the others talking.

"Vlad has gone mad. Star's family has never harmed anyone" One of them said.

"This is getting out of hand" Another one said.

Inside the hotel, Vlad was interrogating the family and Valerie stood there and watched. Valerie recognised the blond teenager, her name was and her father owned the hotel.

"We have recently heard that you had a ghost stay here. Have you and your daughter been harbouring ghosts?" Vlad asked harshly.

"Our hotel is always opened to anyone ghost or human alike" Star's father said.

"I'm placing you and your daughter under house arrest and if you what you say is true and you are innocent then you have nothing to fear" Vlad said as he and Valerie walked out the door.

"But we are innocent! We know nothing about these ghosts!" Star shouted as the door was slammed shut and Vlad locked it.

"Burn it" Vlad ordered Valerie while passing her a fire torch.

"WHAT?" Valerie asked shocked.

"These people are traitors and they must be made an example of" Vlad said with no emotion.

"With all due respect, I was not trained to murder the innocent" Valerie said.

"But you were trained to follow orders" Vlad said annoyed.

Valerie just glared at Vlad and walked towards a barrel full of water, she looked at the torch and then threw it in the barrel.

"Insolent coward" Vlad said as he grabbed another torch and lit the hotel on fire.

Valerie stood there in shock and then heard the screams of Star and her father, acting quickly she blasted the window open and jumped straight in. Sam winced and prayed that they all get out. The door then suddenly was blasted open and out came Star and her father as the hotel burned to the ground.

"Thank you Valerie" Star said as she hugged her and then left with her father.

Valerie was about to say something when she hit in the head by a gun and fell to her knees, a soldier held her up while another soldier pointed a gun to her head.

"The sentence for insubordination is death. What a pity, you threw away a promising career" Vlad said as he walked up to her.

"Consider it my highest honour fruitloop" Valerie said angrily.

Sam picked up a rock and threw it at Vlad's gliders engines, causing it to explode which gave Valerie the opportunity to punch the two guards out and run away. She pressed for her glider and began to fly over the bridge, she could hear ecto shots being shot at her and just when she was halfway over, a blast hit her shoulder and knocked her over the bridge. Sam gasped as she ran to the river and hid under the bridge. Shots were continually fired into the water until Vlad walked up to them.

"Don't waste your blasts. Let the traitor rot in her watery grave! FIND THE GIRL EVEN IF YOU HAVE BURNT THE CITY TO THE GROUND!" Vlad shouted as he and the soldiers walked away from the bridge.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Sam jumped into the river to save Valerie. They both emerged from the water and swam to the shore.

Three hours later, lots of buildings in Paris was set on fire tonight. Vlad has officially gone mad!

"Sir we've searched everywhere and there's still no sign of the girl" Dash, Vlad's new captain said.

" _I had the entire cathedral surrounded with guards at every door, there is no way she could've escaped. Unless…"_ Vlad thought as he looked at the cathedral with an idea of how she escaped and a certain someone came to his mind.


	9. A Guy Like You

Up in the bell tower, Jazz and Dani are watching the madness that is happening outside.

"This doesn't look good" Jazz said shaking her head.

"It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless" Dani agreed.

"You're telling me" Tucker said.

They turned and saw Tucker playing cards with a pigeon, as he tossed his cards down and said "I'm losing to a bird!"

"Oh but that poor girl" Dani lamented "I'm beginning to fear the worst"

"I know but don't say anything to upset Danny, he's worried enough as it is" Jazz said.

"Jazz is right Dani" Tucker agreed.

Danny began to walk up to them and all of them suddenly stood there in silence, trying to remain calm for Danny.

"Any sign of her?" Danny asked as she looked down at the city, searching for any sign of Sam.

Dani tried to stay calm, but then she began shaking, before she exclaimed, "Oh it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!"

She clung to Danny and began sobbing and Danny tried his best to comfort her.

"Nice going Dani" Jazz said sarcastically.

"No she's right" Danny said. "What are gonna do?"

"I wouldn't worry about anything. I know Sam, she's three steps ahead of Vlad and well out of harm's way" Tucker said while shuffling some cards.

"Do you really think so?" Danny asked.

"When things cool off, she'll be back" Tucker said as he picked up some chicken.

"What makes you so sure?" Danny asked.

"Because she likes you. We always said you were the cute one" Jazz said playfully ruffling his hair.

Tucker was stuffing his face with chicken, as he said, "I thought I was the cute one!"

"No, you're the techno geek with the big mouth!" Dani said.

"What are you saying exactly?" Tucker asked.

"Take it from us Danny, you've got nothing to worry about" Dani said.

"You're one of a kind. Look" Tucker said as he walked over to the window.

 **TUCKER**

 _Paris, the city of lovers_

 _Is glowing this evening_

 _True, that's because it's on fire_

He took a stick from the fire with a flaming sausage on it.

 _But still, there's "l'amour"_

He blew the fire on the sausage out and ate it, he then shuffled his deck of cards once more and flicked them so they were face up and an ace of hearts landed in front of Danny.

 _Somewhere out there in the night_

 _Her Heart is also alight_

 _And I know the guy she just might_

 _Be burning for_

 _A guy like you_

 _She's never known, kid_

 _A guy like you_

 _A girl does not meet ev'ry day_

 _You've got a look_

 _That's all your own, kid_

 _Could there be two?_

Tucker stepped back while pretending to take pictures of Danny, before he bonked his head on a shelf and saw double.

 **DANI AND JAZZ**

 _Like you?_

 **ALL THREE**

 _No way!_

 _ **TUCKER**_

 _Those other guys_

 _That she could dangle_

 _All look the same_

 _From ev'ry boring point of view_

Danny stared at his reflection in the bells in both ghost and human form while Jazz, Dani and Tucker rang the bells for fun.

 _You're a surprise_

 _From ev'ry angle_

 _Mon Dieu above_

 _She's gotta love_

 _A guy like you_

 **JAZZ**

 _A guy like you_

 _Gets extra credit_

 _Because it's true_

 _You've got a certain something more_

 **TUCKER**

 _You're aces, kid_

 **JAZZ**

 _You see that face_

 _You don't forget it_

 _ **DANI**_

 _Want something new?_

 **TUCKER**

 _That's you_

 **ALL THREE**

 _For sure!_

 **JAZZ**

 _We all have gaped_

 _At some Adonis_

Dani took out a croissant.

 **DANI**

 _But then we crave a meal_

 _More nourishing to chew_

 **TUCKER**

 _And since you're almost shaped_

 _Like a croissant is_

Tucker took the croissant, but then was chased by a bunch of pigeons.

 **ALL THREE**

 _No question of_

 _She's gotta love_

 _A guy like you!_

Dani began to play the piano, while Jazz sat on it.

 **JAZZ**

 _Call me a hopeless romatic_

 _But Danny, I feel it_

Tucker passed by, still being chased by pigeons.

 **DANI**

 _She wants you so_

 _Any moment she'll walk through that door_

Tucker came in the room dressed as Sam, earning him odd looks from Jazz, Dani and Danny.

 **ALL THREE**

 _For_

 **TUCKER**

 _A guy so swell_

 **ALL THREE**

 _A guy like you_

 _With all you bring her_

 _I tell you Danny_

 _A fool could tell_

 _Victor and Laverne:_

 _There never was_

 _It's why she fell_

 _Another, was he?_

 _For you-know-who_

 _From king to serf_

 _To the bourgeoisie_

 _You ring the bell_

 _They're all a second-stringer_

 _You're the bell ringer!_

 _When she wants oo-la-la_

 _Then she wants you la-la_

 _She will discover, guy_

 _You're one heckuva guy_

 _Who wouldn't love a guy_

 _Like you?_

 **TUCKER**

 _You got a lot_

 _The rest have not_

 _So she's gotta love_

 _A guy like you!_


	10. Vlad's Visit

"Danny? Danny are you there?" Sam asked as she stood in the door way that lead to his room.

"Sam?" Danny asked as he and Jazz walked towards the stairs, Dani and Tucker had turned back to stone.

When Danny saw Sam, his heart leapt for joy and relief while Jazz stood there smiling at the sight.

"Sam I'm glad you're okay" Danny said as he ran and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you too Danny. I need your help one last time" Sam said as she let go of Danny and walked to the door.

"Of course Sam, anything you need" Danny said as he began to follow Sam, but then stopped dead in his tracks and his smile faded when he saw her and a ghost named Dora carrying an unconscious Valerie.

"This is my friend Valerie, she's wounded and now a fugitive like me. She can't go on much longer, I would've taken her to Frostbite to heal her wounds but because of everything that's going on all the ghosts are remaining underground. I knew she'd be safe here, please can you hide her?" Sam asked.

Danny had remembered Valerie from the last time they met and decided to help her.

"Bring her up here and lie her on my bed. Jazz get me some clean bandages" Danny said, leading Sam up the stairs.

As Pandora laid Valerie down on the bed, Jazz returned with the bandages and gave them to Danny. He then walked up to Sam and Valerie as she slowly came round.

"Sam" Valerie whispered.

Sam gently shushed her and said, "You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move".

"Sam turn Valerie around gently and I'll see if I can heal her" Danny said as he transformed into his ghost half.

Sam turned Valerie to her side and pointed where the wound was on her shoulder.

"Valerie you might feel a slight chill for a second" Danny said as he lit his hand with ice energy.

As soon as Danny placed his hands on Valerie's wound, she began to shiver like crazy and tried rubbing her arms for warmth.

"A SLIGHT CHILL? It feels like I just stepped into Antarctica and out! Thanks anyway" Valerie said while wincing from the sudden cold.

Danny and Sam giggled for a second and then Danny wrapped the now healed shoulder in new bandages, he then turned Valerie around on her back again.

"That family owes you their lives. You have got to be the bravest soldier/ghost hunter I've ever met or the craziest" Sam said.

"Ex-soldier/ghost hunter now. Thanks Sam and thank you Danny for everything" Valerie said smiling as she drifted off back to sleep.

Danny transformed back into his human half and then he and Sam both stood up and walked away from Valerie so she could rest, they then looked into each other's eyes and found them once again both being unable to stop staring at each other.

"Danny thank you so much for everything. I just want you to know that I'm so glad I met you at the festival and no matter how this ends, this ride we've been on together I wouldn't change it for the world, not one bit" Sam asked grabbing Danny's hand.

"Me neither. Because I don't want anything to happen to you, I couldn't imagine my life without you" Danny asked as he also grabbed Sam's hand.

 **DANNY (IN HIS HEAD)**

 _I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light_

They both continued to stare until they begun to lean in, their eyes began to close and their lips were about to come together when…..

"DANNY, SAM LOOK!" Box lunch shouted.

The two then ran over to the window to see that Vlad was coming.

Danny gasped and said "Vlad's coming! Hurry you must leave! Quick follow me!"

He then quickly led Sam, Box Lunch and Pandora away to the other side of the room.

"Go down the south tower steps, no one will see you two that way" Danny said as Box Lunch and Pandora left, but Sam stayed behind for a second.

"Be careful Danny, I couldn't imagine my life without you either" Sam said.

"I'll be okay and I won't let anything happen to Valerie, I promise" Danny said as he gave Sam one last hug before she left.

Vlad was approaching and Danny began to panic.

"Jazz go hide somewhere while I hide Valerie" Danny said and Jazz ran to hide.

"Valerie I'm sorry about this but I need to hide you somewhere" Danny whispered as he carried Valerie.

Valerie groaned but nodded as Danny carried her and hid her underneath the table where his model city was. Once he had covered the bottom with the tablecloth, he quickly set his models upright just as Vlad came in.

"Oh Sir," Danny said, pretending to be surprised. "I didn't think you'd be coming".

"I am never too busy to visit you my dear boy" Vlad said as he sat down smiling evilly.

Danny tried his best not to be nervous around Vlad, but that was becoming difficult when he was hiding someone under the table.

"Is something troubling you Daniel? Are you hiding something from me?" Vlad asked suspiciously.

"No nothing at all sir" Danny answered with a wide grin but his eye twitched a little bit.

"Your eye is twitching" Vlad noted.

"Oh that's because I didn't sleep well last night. Maybe I should go to bed a little more early" Danny said still smiling.

Vlad raised an eyebrow and looked around and then he noticed a new figure on the table and picked it up.

"Is this one new? It's awfully good. It looks very much like that goth girl, that you helped ESCAPE!" Vlad screamed, slamming the figure of Sam down and making Danny fall onto the floor and cringe in fear.

"AND NOW PARIS IS BURNING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Vlad yelled at him.

"He was kind to me, sir" Danny protested.

Enraged, Vlad began to destroy Danny's model city as he screamed, "YOU IDIOT THAT WASN'T KINDNESS! IT WAS CUNNING! SHE IS A WITCH! SHE ASSOCIATES WITH GHOSTS!" He grabbed him by the shirt. "WITCHES, GHOSTS AND EVEN PEOPLE WHO ASSOCIATE WITH GHOSTS ARE NOT CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE! THINK BOY! THINK OF YOUR MOTHER!"

Danny trembled in fear and Vlad calmed down and let go of him, he then stabbed the figure of Sam with a knife and began burning it with a candle before throwing it on the floor.

"But what chance could a poor freak like you have against her heathen treachery? Well never you mind Daniel, she'll be out of our lives soon enough" Vlad said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as Vlad began to leave.

"I know where her hideout is and tomorrow at dawn, I'll attack with a thousand men" With that, Vlad left the room.

Danny stood there with a horrified look realizing that Sam was in danger, Valerie then emerged from under the table and Jazz came out from her hiding place.

"We have to find the Court of Ghosts before daybreak, if Vlad gets there first who knows what the fruitloop will do. Are you coming with me?" Valerie asked.

"I can't" Danny said.

"WHAT!" Valerie and Jazz said shocked.

"Vlad is my guardian I can't disobey him again" Danny said.

"She stood up for you, you have a very funny way of showing gratitude. Do you even care about her at all?" Valerie asked angrily.

"OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT HER! DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! I LOVE HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Danny shouted then blushed at the last thing he said.

Everyone stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"The truth is I'm scared. What if I mess up again and everything goes wrong because of me? Vlad was right I'm just a freak who isn't able to do anything, I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not" Danny said sadly.

"I'm scared too Danny. Bu the one thing that keeps me going, is knowing that I'll do the right thing no matter what happens. Now I'm not gonna stand here and let Vlad massacre innocent ghosts and humans. You do whatever you think is right" Valerie said as she turned and left.

Danny then stood there and suddenly remembered what Sam told him that night on the roof.

" _Well look at me" Danny said as he gestured to himself._

" _I am and I don't see a freak. You're powers is what make you unique and being different isn't a bad thing. Now look at me, I was raised by ghosts since my parents died when I was ten years old. Do you think I'm evil?" Sam asked._

" _No absolutely not. I think you're smart, fun and pretty" Danny said while blushing at that last comment. Sam also blushed too._

" _See? Maybe Vlad is wrong about the both of us" Sam said as she pulled Danny to his feet._

He then pulled the talisman around his neck and stared at it before Jazz tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the jacket he had worn to the festival.

Danny sighed and left saying, "I must be out of my mind."

Meanwhile Valerie was the church. No sooner had she opened the door, Danny floated down in his ghost form nearly giving Valerie a heart attack.

"Valerie! I'm coming with you" Danny said.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. Do you know where she is?" Valerie asked.

"No, but she said that this will help us find her" Danny said, taking out the talisman and handing it to Valerie.

"Good, great" Valerie said examining it but then she asked, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure" Danny answered.

"It must be some sort of code" Valerie said as she continued to examine it.

Danny looked at it and then realised something that Sam said to him.

 _When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand_

"Valerie it's the city" Danny said.

"What are you talking about?" Valerie asked in confusion.

"It's a map," Danny said, pointing to the talisman before continuing, "See, here's the cathedral and the river and this little stone must be-"

Danny and Valerie began arguing, as Valerie said, "I've never seen a map that looks like-"

"I've lived in the bell tower for 14 years and I think I know what the city looks like from above"

The argument then culminated in them saying at the same time, "And this is/is not it!"

They both breathed deeply and calmed down.

"Alright," Valerie said. "If you say it's a map, fine it's a map. But if we're going to find Sam, we have to work together. Truce?"

She slapped Danny on the back.

"Well, okay" Danny said, repeating the gesture, but Valerie yelped in surprise when it turned out she'd gotten a blast of his ghost ice on her back.

"Sorry" Danny apologized as they both set off.

"No you're not" Valerie said childishly.


	11. The Court of Ghosts

Moments later with Danny lighting the way with his ghost energy in his hand, they arrived in a graveyard. They approached a central grave with a cross on it that matched the one on the map.

"This looks like the symbol on the map" Valerie said.

"What does it mean?" asked Danny.

"I'm not sure, there's an inscription but it's going to take a few minutes to translate" Valerie said.

Danny then looked at the lid of the grave and pushed it off, revealing a set of stairs going down into the dark.

"Or we could just go down those stairs" Danny said.

With that, the two went down the stairs and arrived in the catacombs, a partially flooded chamber, unaware that they were being watched by a few skeletons. The two made their way through the slowly and cautiously.

"This must be the old catacombs, cheerful place" Valerie commented.

"We'd better find Sam soon, I have to get back to the bell tower before I get in more trouble" Danny said.

"Speaking of trouble, we should've run into some by now" Valerie said as the two stopped in their tracks.

What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You know, a guard. A booby trap" Valerie said when suddenly Danny was hit by something and it cancelled out his powers transforming him back to human form. "Or an ambush"

Just as the lights suddenly came back on, they were surrounded by ghosts and humans and then they were forced to their knees as Frostbite appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, well," he said, "What have we here?"

"Trespassers!" Skulker exclaimed.

"Spies!" Ember added.

"We're not spies!" Valerie protested.

"You've got to listen-"Danny began, but then he and Valerie were gagged.

"Don't interrupt me!" Frostbite said. "You're very lucky to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale."

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Maybe you've heard of a terrible place_

 _Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair_

 _Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Ghosts_

 _Hello, you're there!_

 **THREE HUMANS**

 _Where the lame can walk_

 **DESIREE, SPECTRA AND KITTY**

 _And the blind can see_

 **FROSTBITE (As he freezes three skeletons)**

 _But the dead don't talk (well most of us)_

 _So you won't be around to reveal what you found_

A few ghosts picked up their hostages and carried them down the hall with Frostbite leading the way.

 **EVERYONE**

 _We have a method for spies and intruders_

 _Rather like hornets protecting their hive_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Here in the Court of Ghosts_

 **EVERYONE**

 _Where it's a miracle if you get out alive_

Danny and Valerie were taken to a platform where nooses were placed around their necks.

"Gather around everybody, there's good 'noose' tonight! It's a double-header a couple of Master's spies." Frostbite said.

The crowd booed at the sight of Danny of Valerie.

"And not just any spies, his captain of the guard and his loyal bell-ringing henchman" Clockwork continued.

Box Lunch noticed this and quickly hurried off to tell Sam.

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Justice is swift in the Court of Ghosts_

 _I am the lawyers and judge all in one_

 _We like to get the trial over with quickly_

 _Because it's the sentence that's really the fun_

"Any last words?" Frostbite asked Danny and Valerie as the two let out muffled protests behind their gags.

"That's what they all say" Clockwork said.

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Now that we've seen all the evidence_

 **BOX GHOST**

 _Wait, I object_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Overruled_

 **BOX GHOST**

 _I object_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _QUIET!_

"Dang" Box Ghost said.

 **FROSTBITE**

 _We find you totally innocent_

 _Which is the worst crime of all_

 **EVERYONE**

 _So you're going to hang!_

But before Clockwork could pull the lever, someone yelled, "STOP!"

The whole crowd turned as Sam pushed her way to the front with Box Lunch.

"These two aren't spies, they're our friends!" Sam said coming onto the platform.

"Why didn't they say so?" Clockwork asked innocently.

After Sam took off their gags off, Danny and Valerie glared at both Frostbite and Clockwork in annoyance and said in unison, "WE DID SAY SO!"

"This is the soldier who helped save that family and Danny helped me escape the cathedral" Sam said as she untied both of them.

"We came to warn you! Master's coming!" Valerie yelled out to everyone.

Everyone gasped when she said this.

"He says he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!" Danny added.

Everyone began to panic and the thought.

"Then let's waste no time, we must leave immediately!" Sam said.

Everyone wasted no time and began packing, the trio climbed down from the platform.

"You two took a terrible risk coming here. It may not show but we're grateful" Sam said as she hugged both of them.

"Especially you Danny, I know you risked a lot more to come here and warn me" Sam said as she kissed his cheek while hugging him again. They both separated and began blushing like crazy!

"I know without Danny, we probably would never have found this place" Valerie added smiling.

"NOR WOULD I!"

The three turned around fast to see that Vlad and his soldiers appeared. The soldiers ran in, trapping the ghosts in ectoplaism coated nets and stopped humans from running away by pointing guns at them. Box Lunch became trapped in a net with her parents Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. The rest of the soldiers surrounded Danny, Sam and Valerie and pointed normal guns and ecto blasters at them.

"After years of searching, the Court of Ghosts is mine at last" Vlad said as he passed Danny. "My dear Daniel, I knew you would someday be useful to me."

"No" Danny whispered despairingly.

"What are you talking about?" Sam snapped at Vlad.

"Why he led me right to you, my dear girl. Not willingly of course, in fact he didn't even know that I was following him" Vlad told her.

"YOU MONSTER!" Sam spat.

"And look what else I caught in my net, Captain Valerie back from the dead. I'll soon fix that" Vlad said noticing Valerie who tried to attack him, but was unable to due to being held back by a soldier.

"They'll be a bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend. Take them away!" Vlad said.

"NO STOP!" Danny yelled as he turned ghost and tried to go to Sam, but then he felt a painful electric current running through his body.

"DANNY NO!" Sam yelled as he screamed and fell to his knees. Sam was then dragged away along with the others.

Danny then transformed unwillingly back to his human form and groaned as he tried to sit up, he noticed Vlad holding something while smiling evilly at him.

"What was that?" Danny mumbled out.

"It's called the Plasmius Maximus my boy. It has just short circuited your powers for the next three hours, that's 1 AM by the way. I tell you this because I have talked to Lancer and know for a fact that you're bad at math. It gives my soldiers plenty of time to take you back to the bell tower" Vlad said.

Danny tried his best to get up, but to no avail. The device was so painful that it weakened him greatly.

"Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he stays there this time" Vlad ordered Dash and Quan as they picked Danny up and dragged him away.


	12. Sanctuary!

The next morning in front of Notre Dame, everyone was gathered for Sam's execution. Sam was tied up to a stake and the crowd wasn't happy at all, neither was all the ghosts and Valerie as they were locked up in cages.

"The prisoner Samantha Manson has been found guilty for the crime of not only deceiving all of Paris with her lies but also for the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death!" Vlad announced.

The crowd yelled angrily, trying to get past the soldiers yelling things such as, "Let her go!" "She's done nothing wrong!" and "She's innocent!"

Two soldiers by the name of Download and Vid tossed sheaves of straw around the stake while another soldier by the name of Thrash held the torch. Valerie continued to try and break free, but couldn't. Mr Lancer came out and saw what was happening and tried to intervene, but the guards blocked his path.

Vlad took the torch and turned to Sam saying, "The time has come Sam. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. But it's not too late, all you have to do is announce you lied and all ghosts are evil. If you do that I'll set you free."

In response, Sam spat in his face. Vlad wiped it away as Sam glared defiantly at him.

"Sam Manson has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every living citizen of Paris in jeopardy!" Vlad said to the crowd.

Up in the bell tower, a depressed Danny was chained up to the pillars by chains that was coated in ectoranium. Jazz was caged up near Danny, Vlad put her in there so she couldn't help him but that didn't stop her from trying to get out. Dani and Tucker were trying to set him free but so far it was proving to be unsuccessful.

"Come on dude, snap out of it!" Tucker shouted.

"Your friends are down there" Dani added.

"It's all my fault" Danny said sadly as he looked down at the ground.

"You gotta break these chains!" Dani shouted, tugging on the chains.

"I can't. I tried," Danny said. "What difference would it make? Vlad's already one and now Sam's gonna die.

"So you're just gonna give up?" Jazz asked.

"These chains aren't what's holding you back man" Tucker said.

"Leave me alone" Danny spat.

Tucker, Jazz and Dani looked hurt by what he'd said. Tucker and Dani then walked back over to the edge.

"Okay Danny. We'll leave you alone, after all we're only made of stone" Tucker said ash he turned to stone.

"We just thought you were made of something stronger" Dani added before turning to stone herself.

Danny sat there for a second, before looking up with a determined look on his face after remembering what Valerie said before they left the church.

" _I'm scared too Danny. But the one thing that keeps me going, is knowing that I'll do the right thing no matter what happens._ _You do whatever you think is right"_

He walked over to the edge of the cathedral and looked down at where Vlad and Sam were.

"For justice, for Paris and for her own salvation," Vlad was saying, "It is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!"

With that, Vlad set the hay on fire much to the crowd's anger, as Sam's eyes widened in fear.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny screamed angrily, before he suddenly managed to transform into his ghost half and began to try and break free of his chains. He noticed the cuffs starting to freeze over with his ghostly ice and tugged even harder, ripping the pillars and ringing the bells in the process.

Down below, Sam started to cough and grow weak while Vlad grinned evilly at her.

Finally, Danny broke free of his chains. He slowly stood up with a furious look before he blasted Jazz's cage door open and ran to the edge of the balcony, he jumped off and began to fly down to the platform. Once he landed he put the flames out with his ghostly ice and untied Sam as she fainted, Thrash and Download tried to stop him but he blasted them away with a ghost ray. He then flew up from the platform and into the air.

"DANIEL!" Vlad said furiously.

Valerie grinned as she watched Danny fly with an unconscious Sam. Once he landed over the railing, he held Sam above him and screamed, "SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"

The crowd cheered, but Vlad wasn't happy.

"Dash! Seize the cathedral!" Vlad ordered.

"Yes sir!" Dash yelled.

Back in the bell tower, Danny carried Sam into one of the spare bedrooms and lied her down on the bed gently. Jazz was came in with medical supplies.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here. Jazz look after her please" Danny said.

"Okay, be careful Danny" Jazz said and gave him a quick hug.

With that Danny flew down to the floor down and picked up a beam of wood and threw it down on the advancing soldiers, breaking Vlad's carriage in the process.

Vlad snatched a normal gun and an ecto blaster from a soldier and said to the others, "Pick up that beam! Break down the door!"

The soldiers hurried over leaving Quan to guard Valerie's cage. Valerie seized the opportunity and grabbed him by the neck before knocking him out and snatching the keys from him. The other soldiers began trying to batter down the door as she freed herself and climbed on top of her cage holding a spear.

"Citizens of Paris!" Valerie said. "Masters has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!"

"NO!" The crowd declared and began to fight. They set all the ghosts and humans free from their cages and they all joined in the fight against the guards as Danny, Tucker and Dani watched from above.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Tucker yelled out.

Valerie punched a soldier in the face, knocking his teeth out. Meanwhile, Danny continued to shoot ghost rays at the advancing soldiers trying to climb up ladders to the top of the cathedral, he then duplicated himself two times and the clones began shooting ghost rays as well. Dani dropped a brick with a cringe, looking away, as a soldier down below got hit in the head.

Tucker quickly recalibrated an ecto gun to shoot tiny stones instead of ecto blasts. He ran up to the edge with a grin and began firing like crazy at the soldiers while laughing like a maniac.

"HARDER!" Vlad ordered as the soldiers continued to try and break down the door.

During the fight below, Valerie was fighting Dash before she punched him in the face and pushed him towards Box Lunch who all different kinds food floating around her.

"Prepare to taste defeat! And perhaps a nice side salad with that?" Box Lunch said sweetly at the last part.

"No thanks" Dash said.

"THEN FEAST ON MY HEFTY CALORIES OF DOOM!" Box Lunch screamed as food began hitting him everywhere, Dash stood up and ran away like a coward.

Valerie walked up to Box Lunch smiling and said, "You're parents are gonna be so proud"

Box Lunch smiled at her before going back to join the fight. The soldiers continued to try and break down the door. Meanwhile, Tucker and Dani began to heat up the lead pot, Danny then attached a rope to the pot and pulled with all his strength, dumping the pot over spilling molten lead out onto the street below, scattering the crows. The soldiers fled leaving Vlad behind.

Vlad climbed through a hole in the door and began to walk towards the stairs, but Mr Lancer tried to stop him.

"Masters, have you gone mad?! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ASSAULT ON THE HOUSE OF GOD!" Mr Lancer exclaimed.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" Vlad said, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him aside. "That ghost brat and I have some unfinished business and this time, you will not interfere."

With that he slammed the door and locked it before he ran up the stairs to deal with Danny. Mr Lancer ran to the door with a horrified look on his face and tried to open it but couldn't.

" _HE'S GONNA KILL DANNY!"_ he shouted in his mind while he kept trying to open the door.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!


	13. A Happy Ending

Meanwhile, Danny rushed into the room yelling, "We did it Sam! We've beaten them back! Come and see!"

He turned around to look out the door, but then he turned around and noticed Sam was still lying on the bed, not having moved since he rescued her and noticed Jazz standing there with tears coming down her face.

"Jazz what's wrong? We did it!" Danny said as he walked up to Sam.

"Danny I'm sorry" Jazz said as she continued to cry.

"What do you mean? Sam?" Danny said as he caressed her face.

When she didn't answer, Danny immediately began to think the worst. Tucker and Dani watched from the doorway and began looking down sadly at the scene.

"Oh no! She can't be dead! She can't be!" Danny yelled as he tried shaking her awake.

"Danny I'm sorry, I did the best I could. I'm afraid she inhaled too much smoke" Jazz said sadly while looking away.

"Sam please no. Please wake up" Danny said as he tried searching for a pulse.

Realizing Danny wanted to be alone Jazz, Dani and Tucker closed the door and left without saying a word.

Danny could not find a pulse. He set Sam's hand down and he began to tremble before tears started falling down his face and he hung his head down in sadness.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I did the best I could, I promised I'd never let anything happen to you but I failed. Please don't leave me Sam! Please don't leave me! I love you" Danny sobbed and then he gave her a kiss on the lips and transformed back into his human half.

He then stopped after a few seconds and dropped his head on her body and continued to cry. The door opened and Vlad entered, a needle filled with poisoned concoction of ectoranium behind his back, he placed his hand on Danny's back.

"You killed her" Danny whispered.

"It was my duty, horrible as it was I hope you will forgive me" Vlad said but Danny ignored him and continued to cry.

"There, there Daniel. The time has come to end your suffering forever" Vlad said as he pulled out the needle ready to stab Danny with it.

Danny looked up and saw the shadow of Vlad holding the needle, he turned and gasped as Vlad swung the needle. Danny quickly transformed into his ghost half and grabbed Vlad's arm with a struggle. Then something in Danny snapped!

"GET AWAY!" Danny yelled as his words became a powerful ghostly wail.

Vlad was pushed back against the wall by the force of the wail, dropping the needle. Danny walked up to Vlad while destroying the need with a ghost ray and began to advance on Vlad while panting.

"Now Daniel, listen to me" Vlad said nervously.

"NO YOU LISTEN! ALL MY LIFE YOU TOLD ME THAT THE WORLD IS A DARK CRUEL PLACE! BUT NOW I SEE THAT THE ONLY THING DARK AND CRUEL ABOUT IT IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Danny snapped.

"Danny?"

Danny turned around and saw Sam alive.

"Sam!" Danny shouted as he ran over to her and hugged her

"She lives" Vlad said as he pulled out the two guns he took from the soldiers during the fight outside and began to stand up.

"SAM COVER YOUR EARS!" Danny yelled and Sam did what he said.

Danny gathered up all his strength and performed another ghostly wail on Vlad, once again knocking him against the wall. Danny stopped his wail and transformed back to a human due to the wail weakening him, he tried to turn back to a ghost but he couldn't. He realized that the wail must use up a lot of energy and leaves him unable to use his powers for a while, he quickly picked up Sam bridal style and ran out the room.

Vlad came out of the room but found that the balcony was empty, he looked left and right but couldn't find the two. He then looked over the edge and found them dangling from a gargoyle.

"Leaving so soon?" Vlad asked as he pulled the trigger on the ordinary gun, but Danny moved out of the way and swung to another gargoyle.

"LOOK UP THERE!" Spectra shouted while looking up at the cathedral.

The crowd stopped fighting and looked up to see Danny and Sam's lives in the hands of Vlad.

"SAM HANG ON!" Danny shouted as he barely dodged another shot from Vlad while swinging to another gargoyle.

"STOP IT!" Jazz shouted as she ran up to Vlad and grabbed his hands trying to get guns off him.

Danny kept swinging on the gargoyles and began to climb back up, pushing Sam up first. Jazz kept struggling with Vlad until he head-butted her and pushed her away, he then ran up to Danny and blasted a shot from the ecto gun at him, hitting his shoulder as he finished climbing up and pushed Sam out of the way.

"I should've known you'd risk your life to save that Goth witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you" Vlad snapped.

Danny's eyes widened in shock as he asked while holding his shoulder in pain, "What?"

"That's right Maddie Fenton, I remembered the way she tried pulling you out of my arms when you were a baby, the way she looked before I shot her with my own two hands. Now I'm going to do what I should've done…14 YEARS AGO!" Vlad said.

He then threw powder in his face temporarily blinding Danny, he then tried to grab him but they both lost their balance and fell of the edge of the balcony. The panicking Danny grabbed onto the edge with his injured arm while Vlad was grabbing onto Danny's other arm. Sam scrambled to her feet and ran over to the edge, with her two hands she grabbed Danny's hand while Vlad swung onto a gargoyle and pulled himself up.

"Hold on Danny" Sam said desperately as Danny fell unconscious from the pain in his shoulder.

Sam turned her head and her eyes widened in fear as Vlad stood up on the gargoyle, laughing evilly and pointed his two guns at Sam.

"AND HE SHALL SMITE THE WICKED AND PLUNGE THEM INTO THE FIERY PIT!" Vlad shouted.

Before he could finish them off, the gargoyle began cracking throwing him off balance and Vlad screamed in horror as the gargoyle came to life and roared at him before it broke completely and he fell into the molten lead below while shouting "OH BUTTER NUTS!"

Meanwhile, Sam was beginning to lose her grip on Danny's hand as she said, "Danny, hold on!"

Danny slipped out of Sam's grasp and Sam screamed, "NO!"

Danny fell right along the building, close enough for Valerie to grab him several floors below and then she pulled him to safety. Sam sighed in relief and with Jazz running behind her they both begun to run down to Danny and Valerie. Once Valerie pulled him inside, he woke up and who caught him before he smiled and hugged her, Valerie returned the hug back and helped him to his feet.

At that moment, Sam and Jazz ran in and smiled, seeing that Danny was safe they both ran to the two of them and pulled them in a group hug. They all separated and Jazz grabbed Danny's and Sam's hand and joined them together, then she and Valerie stepped to the side.

Danny and Sam smiled and then they kissed each other on the lips, Jazz and Valerie smiled at the scene and said "FINALLY!"

Moments later Sam, Jazz and Valerie walked out of the cathedral as the crowd cheered. Once the cheering was over, Sam walked back to the cathedral and held her hand out to Danny, he hesitated at first but then took her hand and allowed her to lead him out. The crowd was silent, unsure of what to do, causing Danny to panic.

But then a little girl in the crowd cautiously came up to Danny, she looked at him and then pulled him in for a hug. Danny smiled as he hugged the little girl back and allowed her to pull Sam and Danny into the crowd.

THREE CHEERS FOR DANNY PHANTOM!" Frostbite and Clockwork shouted in unison and the crowd began to cheer for him.

Danny then picked up Sam bridal style and transformed into his ghost half before flying in the sky above the cheering crowd.

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _So here is a riddle to guess if you can_

 _Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

 _What makes a monster and what makes a man?_

 **CROWD**

 _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_

Up in the bell tower, Tucker popped a bottle of soft drink while Dani began sobbing. Box Lunch ran up to Valerie and gave her a hug as they watched the scene. Mr Lancer walked out and stood beside Jazz as the both smiled proudly at Danny.

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Whatever their pitch_

 _You can feel them bewitch you_

 _The rich and the ritual knells_

 **ALL**

 _Of the bells of Notre Dame_

THE END


	14. DELETED CHAPTER

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **This was a deleted chapter from when I was first writing the chapter Danny and Sam. Originally it was going to be called On Top of the World which is a song from the musical version of the movie by the Playhouse Theatre and it's where Esmerelda and Quasimodo are on the roof of Notre Dame just looking at the view. Anyway here's the deleted chapter and I hope you enjoy it. If you want to hear how the song sounds like, check it out on YouTube and just search the Hunchback of Notre Dame musical and you can see the whole playlist.**

"I am and I don't see a freak. You're powers is what make you unique and being different isn't a bad thing. Now look at me, I was raised by ghosts since my parents died when I was ten years old. Do you think I'm evil?" Sam asked.

"No absolutely not. I think you're smart, fun and pretty" Danny said while blushing at that last comment. Sam also blushed too.

"See? Maybe Vlad is wrong about the both of us" Sam said as she pulled Danny to his feet and walked back onto the balcony, not knowing that there were three people trying to listen in on them.

"Hey Jazz, what did she say?" Dani asked.

"Vlad is nuts and he needs a cat" Jazz said as she whispered to Tucker and Dani.

"HA! Told ya Tucker! Pay up!" Dani said as she held her hand out.

Sam continued to look at the view. She smiled again and said, "I just can't get over this view"

"Neither can I, from here you can see the River Sein and basically the whole city. Whenever I look from here, it's like I'm on top of the world" Danny said sharing the same admiration.

"I feel the same way" She said.

 **SAM**

 _Gazing down from the top of the world  
Suddenly seeing a different city  
Things look tiny and friendly and fair  
Seen from the top of the world  
When you look from high above  
Everything seems pretty  
Seeing life from the top of the world_

 _Nothing needs fighting and no one needs pity  
Thanks for giving this moment to me  
When just for a moment things stop  
Here at the top of the world_

Jazz, Tucker and Dani moved from their spot and went to watch them from the creak of the doorway, they all could see the interaction going on between them.

 **JAZZ**

 _For all these years  
You've stayed alone  
And free from danger_

 **TUCKER**

 _We shared your fears  
It wasn't safe to trust a stranger  
But maybe we were wrong here  
Could she belong here?_

They then watched as Danny smiled even more and formed an ice crystal in his hand, he then gave it to Sam as a gift. She gasped and then smiled at the gift and then gave him a hug as a thank you. They both then continued to look at the view.

 **DANI**

 _This girl appears  
And she is kind  
And we're admitting  
We'd give three cheers  
To see you both forever sitting_

 **JAZZ, TUCKER AND DANI**

 _Look at you sitting  
On top of the world..._

 **SAM**

 _Seeing life from the top of the world  
Nothing needs fighting and no one needs pity  
Thanks for giving this moment to me  
When just for a moment things stop  
Here at the top of the world_

Danny wanted to say something to her, but for some reason he couldn't find the words. He then noticed Jazz, Tucker and Dani hiding behind the doorway giving him an encouraging look to say something.

 **JAZZ, TUCKER AND SAM**

 _Danny, say something  
Take our advice  
Be brave and say something  
Please don't think twice  
Danny, say some-_

"Sam…" Danny begun stammering. Sam looked at and encouraged, "Yes?"

"Um…uh…I…uh…think it's nice. Just the two…uh the two of us…sitting…" He stuttered nervously. At first he felt stupid and began rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

But then Sam grabbed his hand and held it gently.

 **SAM**

 _The two of us sitting_

 **JAZZ, TUCKER AND DANI**

 _The two of you sitting_

 **ALL**

 _Sitting on top of the world_

He smiled and then was surprised by what she did next, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed a deep red and caressed where she kissed, while she also blushed as well.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
